Journey To The Past
by Hetaliadict
Summary: Germany decides it is about time he discovers his past and finds his missing memories that he only see's glimpses of in his quick dreams.


**hiya! okay, this is a story based off of one song. "Journey to the Past" from the movie Anastasia. I listened to it and thought of Germany...so I thought it would make a good story! hope you like it! This is just like ...an intro..or a prologue...or whatever...so enjoy the beginning of "Journey to the Past!"**

It was new years, and like every year America held a party for it. Unlike his Christmas parties, new years was reserved for him and his other nation friends. Italy held onto Germany's hand, and dragged him to America's house. The Italian rang the doorbell several times in a row and waited for someone to open it, and within a minute America was opening the door and inviting the two in excitedly. Germany and Italy felt very out of place, very fast. England, China, France, Canada, Japan, Prussia, Spain, and Romano were the only ones there this year, but the lack of people wasn't what was awkward. The fact that everyone was wearing their pajamas was. Italy and Germany were still bundled up in their winter jackets, hats, scarves, and gloves. One of the maids walked swiftly towards the two and asked for them to come with her. Happily, Italy obliged, hitting on the maid while following her. Germany quickly followed, making sure Italy didn't get into any trouble.

"May I ask where you're taking us, miss?" Asked Germany to the maid.  
>"I'm taking you to your changing room, ." she replied. Italy made a confused 've' sound.<p>

The maid turned the knob on a door and led the two inside the room. On a bed were two boxes labeled 'Germany' and 'Italy'. Silently, the maid left the room and shut the door. Italy ran excitedly to his box and threw it open; and pulled out a note. "put on the clothing." Germany joined Italy at the boxes and opened his as well. The two obliged what the note told them and took out their pajamas. Italy's was a night gown that went to his knees, and had three vertical stripes of green, white, and red. The shorter of the two began to take off his clothing, causing the German next to him to blush (though he didn't notice). Italy slipped on the night gown and smiled at Germany.

"Vee! Ludwig, Ludwig! How do I look?" The Italian posed for the German and smiled. Again, the German blushed.  
>"J..ja, ja. Very nice." Ludwig took out his pajamas and sighed in relief that it wasn't a gown like his friends. He took out a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. The pants had horizontal stripe of red on the top to his knees, and then a golden yellow stripe to his feet. His tank top was all black. When his new pair of clothing was on, he and Italy stood in front of the provided mirror straightening their self out.<p>

"Hey, Lud! I'm Italy!" he shouted happily, referencing the fact his night gown was resembled his flag. Stifling a chuckle, Germany reached over and straightened the shorter mans gown.  
>"Ja, Ja. I know." He said with a smile.<br>"And you're Germany! Vee, this is fun already!" Italy again, grabbed Germany's hand and ran out of the room, dragging the blonde behind him.

"Ciao, Everybody!" Shouted the Italian. Everybody called Ciao back to him. Italy looked up at Germany and nudged him with his elbow, with a Say something now! type of look.  
>"oh...umm. Guten abend." and again, everyone shouted 'guten abend' back to him. America waved his hand signaling for the two to join the circle of nations. They were all sitting together in the living room on couches, on the floor on their sleeping bags, on chairs, or just lying down.<p>

"Ahh! Ita-Chan!" called Spain. "You look just as you did as a little kid!"  
>"He does doesn't he!<p>

"Ahh! Ita-Chan!" called Spain. "You look just as you did as a little kid!"  
>"He does doesn't he! Ah...he was so sweet with his little dress, and his little broom, and his little bloomers showing when he fell..." France began to drool and phased out. "Si. Ita-Chan was like a little angel from heaven...but Mi poco tomate is heaven on Earth!" He nuzzled up to the Italian next to him, and welcomed the beating that proceeded.<br>"No. *hic* America, now that was *hic* an angel! Even better! *hic* he was like...*hic* a little *hic* fairy." England said, obviously drunk. America blushed like mad.  
>Non! Mon ami! Mon petit Canada was as sweet as, as,.." he leaned over and smelled Canada sitting next to him on the floor. Inhaling deeply he got his inspiration.<br>"As sweet as maple syrup..." again with the drooling and phasing out. Soon everyone was arguing over who's child was cuter than whose.  
>"Nothing is as cute as child Japan. He looked just like a baby Panda! But looks aren't all that matter, aru, he was smart too! He even made up his own alphabet!" again, the "parents" were arguing about their "children's" cuteness. After a few minutes, everyone stopped arguing and looked at Prussia.<p>

"Aren't you going to say anything *hic* chap?" asked England?  
>"Si! Mi amigo, you always gush about Alemania!(Germany)" everyone looked at Prussia with the same question in their expressions.<br>"Well...you're talking about when they were babies and little kids..." said Prussia, as if it explained.  
>"So? So tell us about Ludwig as a baby." said America.<br>"Well, I didn't know West when he was a baby..."  
>"Okay...young child?"<br>"Nope..."  
>"I thought you said you found him as a kid on a battle field?" Asked France.<br>"I did...but not as a kid. I mean, his age in comparison to us, yes. A kid. But he was at least 17 in human years."  
>"Oh...well...Germany. Who did you live with before Prussia then?" asked England. Germany stared at him, then at Prussia, then at the ground.<br>"I..don't remember." Germany replied, looking flushed.  
>"How do you not remember, you're not that old of a country, aru." asked China. Prussia answered for him.<br>"The doctors said he has amnesia of sorts. He doesn't remember anything from before I found him. They thought it would come back over time, but it hasn't yet." he said solemnly.

The group went quiet. The person to break the silence was Italy. He sat up from laying on the ground and looked at Germany who sat in the chair behind him. There were tears in Italy's eyes and his lips were quivering slightly.

"Ludwig? Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Italy sadly. Germany just stared at him, face flushed.  
>"Um..It never came up I guess..."<br>"Do you remember anything? At all?" asked Italy again.  
>"Umm..," everyone leaned in closer to Germany, listening intently.<br>"Well...Ja...kind of." Germany said awkwardly.  
>"Well what is it man!" Shouted America obnoxiously.<br>"Well, I always have these dreams, or I'll see things and have ...flashbacks I guess..."  
>"Do you remember anything from them?" asked Prussia. "You've never told me about these."<br>"Well, I just figured they were dreams, but they happen so often, I think their memories." Germany explained to Prussia.  
>"But what do you remember?"<br>"Well...not much really. Just...a family...or a sort of one. ..and a cobblestone path..and a house...and love..." Everyone made "aw" noises to that. Except Italy. He looked a bit distressed.  
>"...L-love?" Italy stuttered.<br>"Um...Ja...maybe. There is always this little girl and I just have this...feeling about her." again with the 'aw' noise

"Have you ever tried to find out your past, Doitsu-san?" questioned Japan.  
>"Ja. I've read history books and read in diaries and in journals. I've managed to deduct though, that I'm from the German region of Europe, and from before Germany was even a country. It's more than nothing." said Germany.<br>"I'm confident though, that my family is still out there, and so is that girl." his face became brighter and he smiled slightly. Then, realizing that everyone was watching him intently, he blushed and sat back.  
>"But...umm...ja..." Germany's hands flew to his face and covered up all the red blush.<p>

"That..Allemagne (Germany) . Is simply one of the most beautiful stories I've ever heard." said France, wiping a tear away from his eyes.  
>"You know what dude?" began America, sniffling in slightly. "We're going to help you discover your past!" cheers came from the group.<br>"What, what do you mean?"  
>"Simply, that we wish to help you get your memories back chap!"<br>"And find your family!"  
>"And the girl!"<br>"I...um..I appreciate the idea...but, every time I try to even learn anything more about my past, my heart fails me...I've tried, but...I can't."  
>"West." Prussia said quietly. Everyone turned to him.<br>"You always did research on it by yourself. You never asked me for help even. You can't just rush into this like you do your work and your training. This is something serious, and people are offering to help you, this is your chance to find out!" Prussia said, eyes runny and looking directly at Germany in the eyes.

Germany's head was spinning. He could barley think straight at all and before he could say anything in response, his vision went black, he lost his hearing and he passed out.

/

"I've loved you for 900 years..."  
>"I'll never forget you..."<p>

/

"Ludwig? Ludwig! are you awake! Are you okay!" Italy was looking down on Germany, tears in his eyes and a worried look on his face.  
>"Fe...Feliciano?" his eyes slowly opened and he saw the bright golden eyes of the Italian.<br>"Vee, Ludwig!" Italy leaned down and smothered Germany in kisses and hugs.  
>"Feli...I..."<br>"Si? Yes?"  
>"Feli, come with me..." Germany breathed, sitting up slowly with the help of Italy.<br>"Where, Ludwig? Home?" Italy said, confused.  
>"No...to..." Italy held onto Germany's hand and looked Germany dead in the eye.<br>"Come with me to find my past."

Okay, sorry if it's cheasy...it is isn't it. OH NO! GAH! Okay...cheesy or not, i hope you liked it! Chapter two is next (duh) please review, say what you liked blah blah blah. all that jazz. I really love hearing from you guys so yeah...till chapter two.


End file.
